


Deleted scene

by berrynthewood



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: And I mean tooth-rotting fluff actually, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haruki speaks french, M/M, Maybe one speck of angst if you squint, Proposal attempt, Romance, romantic trip, they are in love your honor, trip to Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: Haruki is trying to enjoy his long awaited trip in Paris as if it was the movie of his life and Akihiko actually plans to make it even better.It doesn't really go as well as he expected it to be.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86
Collections: Given Events





	Deleted scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> I wasn't planning on doing anything on Haru's birthday but an idea came up last week and as I'm a slave to my stupid imagination, I finally decided to give in and make it in time for our angel boy's special day.  
> So, here it comes. I'm warning you, it's fluffy as fuck and you might die squealing 'cause I kinda failed to hold myself back ah ah.
> 
> On another note, this work is a little tribute to my dear friend's fic [Aki, Haru, and the Four Times they get Freaky their First Day in Paris, France](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622656/chapters/54066781/) (which you should totally read if you hadn't).  
> I hope you won't mind me for giving our boys some sightseeing time there again ;)  
> Consider it as a gift for your endless support <3

“It's Akihiko. A-K-I-H-I-K-O.”

He's been spelling it for God knows how much time but he knows his english accent is garbage and the Starbucks' employee standing behind the counter only frowns deeper, her head tilting slightly in disbelief.

Akihiko represses a sigh. He never felt so much like a foreigner in his life but, well, he's currently at the opposite side of the world and the situation reminds him of this movie he saw with Haruki last month. What was it again ? Something like 'Lost in translation' ?...

“Vous pouvez juste écrire Aki. A-K-I.”

Akihiko turns his head at the flawless pronounciation yet familiar voice and it sends goosebumps all over his skin.

Here comes Haruki to the rescue, for the umpteenth time since they came to the famous city of lights.

If he was truly honest, hearing that passionnate language rolling on Haru's sweet tongue was the best part of the trip. Purely biased opinion.

The employee immediately smiles, visibly relieved, and proceed to write the three letters on the cup.

“Thanks...” Akihiko mumbles while Haruki is beaming by his side.

“No problem.” He almost cooes.

He's enjoying every moments and – thanks god – his happiness is contagious, chasing Akihiko's previous frustration away.

The drinks are taken, chaï tea latte with almond milk and americano caffé, and Akihiko can't help but laugh internaly at how it matches each of their personnalities.

Even more considering that caloric bomb of a speculoos cheesecake Haruki brought in addition to his drink. A sweet tooth is what his boyfriend is plagued with.

They settle themselves on comfy armchairs, breathing in the blended scent of sweet and coffee filling the room, drowned by all the foreign words spoken around them.

“What's with all those 18th century vibes here ? Are they expecting the king's return ?” Akihiko points out, looking at the old chandelier above his head and the blue lilies patterned wallpaper covering the place.

Haruki swallows his mouthful of cake with a satisfied hum and wriggles the teaspoon between his fingers.

“Well, we're in a touristic area. It matches with the historical atmosphere. Gotta show some references. It's not so bad.”

“Showing off is what they do.”

Haruki laughs and his free hand finds Akihiko's one across the table.

“Someone's grumpy today ?”

“Nah. Just quite lost and a little bit out of place.” Akihiko's fingers interwine with Haruki's and he locks his eyes with him. “Hopefully, I have the best guide out there.”

An amused smile plays on the bassist's face and he quickly hides behind his cup.

True to be told, Akihiko is damn nervous since their arrival. His other hand slides down on his hip to pat the small squared box hidden inside his pocket.

He's been waiting for months to make his proposal and when Haruki dragged him along in his big plan to visit his favorite country, Akihiko's stress only rose to hit a critical level.

Because, it's a perfect opportunity right ?

Besides, Haruki's sister had been nagging him about it since her own wedding, poking at his pride.

But although he's feeling ready, adrenalin always catches up to him and it feels like attempting bungee jumping. Thinking of it, maybe jumping off a cliff with an elactic string tied to his ankle would be less frightening after all.

Haruki walked him across the city and Akihiko had many occasions to bend the knee but every single time he tried to muster his strenght, a new wave of panic rushed through his stomach, punching the air out of his lungs and making him voiceless.

How could four simple words could be so hard to say ?

He practiced them so much in the privacy of the bathroom, in order to avoid any embarrassing stuttering during the official moment, face so red he could've won a contest against Haruki and his blushing face trademark. How could he be so lame ?

“Ah ! We're close to Opéra Garnier ! Heard it's as splendid inside as it is on the outside.”

Akihiko's worried thoughts scatter away and he glances at Haruki's excited face to snort out a laugh.

“Aren't your phone already full with building pictures ?”

“They're not _all_ building pictures.” Haruki argues, rising an eyebrow.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot all the food ones. Don't mind me but I bet your gallery looks like a french menu now.” Akihiko only teases further, sticking his tongue out to him, making Haruki pouts slightly.

“That's because you're too shy to share some selfies with me.”

Akihiko rolls his eyes. “You already took so many stolen pics of me for the past years we could actually cover all of our apartment's walls with them.”

Haruki's eyes glint at the words and a faint blush blossoms on his cheeks.

“Don't challenge me. It's never enough. Aren't you happy about the fact I'm not getting tired of your pretty face ?” He smirks back before taking another bite of his cake.

Akihiko tightens his hold on Haruki's hand as his own heart clenches all the same.

“I'm not complaining,” he says, flashing a grin.

Oh no. He would never get tired of his boyfriend's funny habits. For his entire life. He got settled on the idea for a while already, and Akihiko knows he can't deceive his own heart.

*

Haruki knows he's being the overracting and way too enthusiastic kind of tourist but he can't help it. Now that he's here, he doesn't want to miss a single thing.

So he tries every bakery and tastes all their pastries (croissant, éclair or Paris-Brest, he doesn't care as long as it gaves out French vibes), walks on every magnificient bridge crossing La Seine and, basically, tries to capture everything in his memory.

He already saw all those famous avenues and wide boulevards in those movies he studied for school but being here sets him in so high spirits and everything feel like a very realistic dream.

Even if everything is not how he had imagined.

At first, he was a little surprised by how carefree people were.

Or more like, chaotic.

Most Parisians don't seem to understand the concept of a pedestrian crossing. Nor the traffic lights paired with them, resulting of a constant background sound of cars honking.

And he was quite taken aback by their whole lack of decency. French people are loud, rude, swear a lot and have no self-control whatsoever. They're eating while walking (which is something quite outrageous from a Japanese point of view) and they basically don't care a lot about what others would think of their attitude.

They could've been considered as savages but after being immersed in all those cultural strange habits, Haruki couldn't help but getting strangely used to it.

In fact, all those movies he studied were clichés but their characters weren't faked.

It's just a country full of dreamers, swimming across their lifes head on, raw and true to themselves. It smells like freedom somehow. Freedom to be whoever you want to be, as idealistic and stupid it may seems.

Even taking the subway is a social experience and Haruki also noticed how his boyfriend was an eyecatch when they were in the crowd. Not that he didn't know it already but, well, guess his standards were still valid even here and it makes Haruki quite proud of himself.

Sharing all of this with Akihiko brings Haruki all over the moon and this trip turns to brim with idyllic romantic touches.

And Haruki is well aware of how his boyfriend is watching him with eyes full of pride when he's performing the Latine language with ease and confidence.

Well, he did practice a lot after all.

“So, where are we going next, my dear Frenchie ?” Akihiko asks with his usual charming smile.

Haruki brings an hand to his chin, pondering, while his eyes skim the pages of his travel guide.

It's almost sunset. They could grab some food and get back to their hotel room.

But there is somewhere he would like to go, near by. Even if the idea sounds cheesy.

He's still in his thoughts when Akihiko's fingers wrap around one of his loose strand to push it behind his ear.

“You do have something in mind, right ?”

Haruki adverts his eyes and scratches his neck with a speck of embarassement.

“Uhm... It's a stupid thing, really...”

One of Akihiko's eyebrow rises up. “Come on Haru, we didn't cross the planet to restrain ourselves. What do you want to do ?”

Haruki knows Akihiko got a point. He has to live the dream and enjoy it fully. And he won't be judged for any of his needs, no matter how weird they seem. Akihiko isn't this type of person. Never was.

Haruki closes his travel guide and takes a breath.

“There is this place. Up there, on the heights of the city, where you can enjoy a stunning view. I... I kinda saw it on my favorite movie and maybe I want to see it as if I'm one of the characters... If that makes sense...” His face is flamming red. “I think watching the sunset there with you can makes me really happy...”

Akihiko's face brightens instantly and he takes hold of Haruki's hand.

“Seems pretty cool ! Why didn't you say it sooner ? Let's go !”

He looks so excited it's almost baffling and Haruki catches himself thinking he couldn't be happier.

Here, by Aki's side, with no stress and no responsabilities. Just pure bliss.

Yup, this is the best trip ever.

*

Halfway through the climb to the famous place, Akihiko begins to think Haruki had somehow underestimated the distance.

Because, yes, reaching the top of Montmartre and its great Basilica overlooking the city takes a fuck tons of strairs and never-ending steep streets.

Still, the whole district is so cute and beautiful Haruki doesn't seem to regret it in the slightest.

It looks like a small town, hidden into the big city. The houses are older and smaller, their facades painted in bright colours, some of them covered with vines all over.

They even came across a small windmill, here, in the middle of the street.

It's refreshing, after spending the day into the busy and noisy city center.

When they finally reach the top, the sky is starting to turn into that warm shade of orange, sun declining slowly into the horizon line. Their surroundings are bathed in pastel colours, smoothing the city's features, and a cool breeze is sweeping their faces.

“M-Maybe we should've take the funicular after all...” Haruki admits breathlessly, leaning his elbows on the railing up the stairs.

Akihiko is fanning his face with one hand, small beads of sweat rolling down his chin.

“I'm warning you, I want to be the first one in the shower tonight.”

Haruki laughs at that and his eyes fall on the vast expanse of grey roofs and old cream-coloured structures laying in front of him and his heart swells at the view. Same as in the movie. But better in a way he can't describe.

He feels his eyes watering at the sides but blinks the tears away before they could fall.

He can feel Akihiko staring at him so he turns his head toward the blond.

“If you keep on looking at me like that you will miss the whole show.” Haruki points out, a bit amused.

“I was going to hit you with one of the best compliment ever but you just ruined the mood, dummy.” Akihiko makes a show of throwing him his most exaggerated pouting face.

Haruki snorts and his lips curl up in a smart smile.

“Mmm, lemme guess,” he taps his fingers on the railing and puts on a fake deep thinking expression. “Was it about my hair, my eyes or the way my skin is catching the sunlight ?”

Akihiko's eyes widens briefly before he bursts out laughing.

“Oh my god, I'm spoiling you way too much, right ?”

Haruki elbows him gently.

“Nope. I still like it. A lot. But maybe you'll have to be more creative in the future.” And now he dares to be the one sticking his tongue at his boyfriend, even if he's dead conscious of the blush heating up his face, making the whole act less convincing.

An arm immediately slides around his hips and Haruki is suddenly pushed against the broad chest of the taller man. He blinks the surprise away and lifts his chin up as his heart races just a bit faster.

Akihiko lowers his head and their lips meet with a light brush of noses. Haruki's eyes are fluttering shut as he lets out a content sigh, mind drifting ashore.

Akihiko ruling over his heart remains an unchanged fact and it makes Haruki more and more confident about the constancy of his own feelings.

It was something he was afraid of, getting used to the whole thing and falling into the numbness of routine as years go by. Now he never was so glad to be wrong.

Akihiko nibs on his bottom lip, interruping his daydream and Haruki's eyes open to meet the greenish ones.

Akihiko is strangely silent and his face unusualy serious when he leans back. Haruki swears he's about to tell him something when he finally lets go of his hold on him to look at the view.

The sky turns slowly red and the city catches fire.

“What's this movie about ?” Akihiko asks in a low voice, gaze wandering afar.

“Uhm... it's a little complex but to sum it up, it's about a woman trying to be some random people's guardian angel. She helps them secretly, wandering around this town, and at some point she falls in love with one of them. It's really feelgood.”

Akihiko hums. Guardian angel, uh ?

_Seems like you._

That goes without saying but Akihiko is quite sure Haruki doesn't realize it himself.

His heart is now hammering in his chest and he's having a hard time to hide it.

Because he feels it.

It's the perfect chance to jump off the cliff.

So he does it.

He takes a long breath and clenches his fists.

“Haru.”

“Uhm ?”

Their eyes meet. Haruki's oblivious look lights Akihiko's resolve and he slowly pulls out the box from his pocket.

Something clicks into Haruki's brain and Akihiko _knows_ he finally understands where this is going because his face turns crimson red. It's even brighter than the actual sunset and Akihiko is about to give up to hug him. He has to make it fast because he can't handle it himself.

He's about to kneel.

Fuck yes, he's from one beat to do the most daunting thing he ever did in his life... When two hands grab his shoulders to stop him.

“D-don't !”

“Eh ?”

Akihiko's world comes to a stop in a screeching noise and he looks back at Haruki, dumbfounded. Haruki's jaw is trembling. He looks like he's about to cry and the blush crawled its way down his collar. The grip on his shoulders tightens as he stutters, voice stuck in his throat.

“N-not here... P-please !...”

Haruki quickly glances at the crowd around them before leaning against Akihiko's, burying his face on his neck.

Akihiko can feel him trembling. He's trying to process what just happened but it seems like the gears broke and he's lost in total incomprehension. He wishes someone could reboot the software inside his brain when he hears Haruki whispering into his ear.

“C-can we go back to our room ?...”

He sounds so overwhelmed and Akihiko only notices now that he can almost hear his heart beating furiously, muffled against his own body.

What did he just do ? Maybe... maybe it was too much for him to handle ? Or maybe it wasn't the right time after all ? Did he get too ahead of himself ?

Akihiko doesn't know what to think anymore.

He gulps and wraps his arms around Haruki's shaking body.

“Y-yeah... let's go back...”

*

The walk back to their hotel room is awkward, needless to say.

A weird silence is hanging between them all this time and Akihiko would've totally loose it if he wasn't so worried about Haruki. His legs are weak and his whole body is numb. Haruki is hiding behind his hair, head down, and doesn't share a word nor a glance until they reach their hotel room.

But as soon as the door closes, Haruki slumps on the bed and Akihiko immediately rushes to his side.

“H-Haru ?! Are you alright ?!”

Akihiko kneels before him, fear clinging in his stomach as he hesitantly rubs both hands on his boyfriend's thighs.

Haruki’s head finally rises and his eyes lock with Akihiko's ones. Then, his face crumbles into a sobbing mess and he launches himself at Akihiko, knocking the air out of him as they both fall on the floor.

“Wh-”

“I'm... I'm sorry I panicked...” Haruki's arms are clenching around Akihiko's neck, making it hard to breath for the drummer, “but... I didn't want to break down in front of all those people...”

Haruki rubs his head against Akihiko's collarbone and his breath itches as he adds, “I want those words to be only heard by me, because they are way too precious...”

Akihiko feels a hook pulling at his heart.

_That's... all ?_

He buries his face into Haruki's hair in a groan.

“You dummy... I feel like such an idiot now. I almost thought this was the end of us...” He knows his voice sounds almost like a wail but he doesn't care.

Haruki lets out a small hiccup. Then, he leans back, only to press his lips against Akihiko's.

His kiss is fierce and soon Akihiko tilts his head to grant him a better angle, tongue gliding on Haruki's bottom lip. The response comes fast and Haruki immediately open his mouth to allow all access.

Akihiko's hands surge up to cup Haruki's tears-strained cheeks and he doesn't even think of surpressing the needy whine climbing up his throat as their tongues brush against each other's.

It's almost as if he's drinking relief out of Haruki's mouth. And he needs all of it to cure his stress.

When they part, Akihiko can't bring himself to let go of his boyfriend's face. And he stares long enough to bring a shy smile back on Haruki's features, warming up his soul.

“Can I say it now ?...” Akihiko tries, hopeful.

Haruki's eyes widens but he nods briefly.

“Nakayama Haruki, will you marry me ?”

And so it's out.

Akihiko never felt so fricking nervous. The national violin contest was a piece of cake comparing to this.

Haruki's mouth opens slightly and his hands grip Akihiko's shirt around his chest. Seconds seem like hours.

Haruki lets out a small whimper, not breaking eyes contact when he answers, with all the confidence he can call out from inside him.

“Yes... Of course it's a yes...” Then the tears are out again, falling on Akihiko's hands. ”I can't believe it...”

Haruki feels himself suddenly pulled into Akihiko's desperate embrace and he immediately returns the gesture, fingers digging into the broad back.

“I love you so much...” Akihiko whispers between two kisses planted on Haruki's temple. And the bassist is so caught on his euphoria that he starts giggling.

“I love you too, you big idiot...” He says, pressing himself even more against the warm body, hearts synchronized on the same frantic pace.

For a while, none of them are moving, stuck in the embrace and drunk in feelings. They just stay like this, breathing in their scent and occasionally dropping a kiss or two on each other's face.

The room is completely dark when Akihiko is finally loosening his arms in a sigh. He looks into Haruki's puffy eyes and smiles.

“Now, can I put that damn ring on your finger and make love to you until sunrise 'cause I think I really need some physical activity to release all the tension.”

Haruki chuckles and drop another kiss on Akihiko's mouth.

“Shower first. You smell like a beast.”

“Okay, shower sex that is.”

Before Haruki can say anything, Akihiko's hands are already crawling their way under his shirt, warm and conquering.

And everything is already so perfect that Haruki can't help but getting caught in the mood.

And when Akihiko is lifting him up to drag him to the bathroom, all he can think of is the endless days waiting ahead, full of that man's presence, standing beside him as his greatest support in life.

Something is telling him that out of all the moments he captured with his phone camera, the only one missing will be the one he will never ever forget.

It will remain forever in his memory, as the precious deleted scene of their romantic love story.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaah I love them too much, save me !  
> Actually, the whole proposal scene is kinda based on a true story xD
> 
> And, kudos to anyone who gets to find what Haruki's favorite movie is (yup yup, I'm throwing a contest here).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ! I'm a little frustrated 'cause I wanted to add some smut at the end buuut no time lol. Maybe I will expand 'One unexpected truth and far too many dares to satisfy my thirst' eh eh.
> 
> See you !
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
